Dbz Family Feud
by Sugar Baby Blue
Summary: Reve Marley hosts Dbz Family Feud!, Watch as deals with crazy behind families who make the most simplest and easiest common sense guessing game into his personal hell only THESE families can do this, Rated T for language!


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ballz is not owned by me and who the hell would want to own a pair of Dragon Ballz anyway! What the hell**

DA DA DA DADA DA DADA DA DADA DA DADA DA DAAAAAAA!

The camera panned to the sweaty and nervous Reve Marley on his first day at the job, He was holding notes all fidgety and nervously

"Welcome to Family Feud I'm your host Reve Marley and we have a very special first episode today with two amazing families" Reve said throwing his notes behind him and they flew perfectly into the trash can

"On one side we have the Ice-Jins" Reve said now looking confident

The camera zoomed right to show Frieza, Cooler, Cold, Chilled and Kuriza, Frieza waved the bird viciously and drunk a whole glass of whine

*Well there goes 2,000 viewers* Reve said while wiping the grease out his brown hair

"Anyway we all are thinking the same thing, Who the hell is Kuriza!?" Reve asked the question everyone else wanted answered the second the the young Ice-Jin walked through the door

Kuriza pulled out a laptop, "Kurīza (クリーザ) is a character from the manga Nekomajin, a parody of Dragon Ball by Akira Toriyama. Kurīza's name is a pun on both his father's name, Frieza (Furīza in Romaji), and Kuri, the Japanese word for "chestnut", because of his head shaped like a chestnut." He finished boring the shit out of everyone

Reve snapped out of his trance and just nodded

"I never remember having sex! In fact I don't even have a penis!" Frieza said while horridly looking down searching for a testicle

"You googled yourself more than once!" Cooler said looking at Kuriza's history, "No I umm I just look up another Kuriza!" He said while slamming the top on his Uncle's fingers making Cooler scream in agony

"Your not fooling anyone you looked up Is Kuriza useful and they couldn't comprehend your sea-AGGGHGAHAHAA!" Cooler screamed as Kuriza slammed the top back on to his fingers

"Anyway, Over here we have the Namek family" the camera zoomed left to show Piccilo, Dende, Popo, Nail and Gohan?

"Gohan what are you doing here! You're not apart of the Namek family!" Reve said as he stood patiently waiting for an answer like a white girl waiting five hours in the same spot for her got damn Starbucks! Holding up the line and shit making everyone migrate to DQ with her acne and her laptop! And GAHHHH so aggravating but anyway he stood waiting patiently

"Well I was invited, And anyway Piccilo practically IS my farther since I have a crazy ass mother and father who is a deadbeat son of a bitch who only spends time with me when it has to do with fighting" Gohan said calmly as if nothing was wrong

The spotlight moved and panned on the embarrassed Goku and Chi Chi who were being booed

"BOOOOO YOU SUCK!" Vegeta said while pulling a cart of tomatoes out of thin air like the old guy from Courage the cowardly dog would, his tongue looked like a cookie what was his name? Oh well the point is he pulled it out of particles and atoms, And launched them at the couple

"VEGETA!" The Z warriors screamed all at once

Reve looked at time, "Oh shit we better stop dicking around!, Give me Piccilo Give me Frieza!" Reve said as the two walked to two podiums with buzzers

Reve pulled out a deck of cards, "All right guys name something that-" Reve didn't get to finish as Kuriza buzzed in like a FUCKING retard, "5 minutes!" He exclaimed earning a look from everyone in the room

*There goes another 2,000* Reve thought while almost ripping the cards

"Kuriza...WAIT FOR YOUR FUCKING TURN TO ANSWER IN FACT THAT COUNTS AS YOUR TURN NOW SIT DOWN BEFORE I TELL EVERYONE WHY YOU ARE WEARING THAT HOODIE!" Reve barked as Kuriza hung on to his hoodie productively

"Anyway, Name something that you play" Reve asked, Piccilo buzzed in

"A Piccilo!" He said, DING! Piccilo got the Number 3 answer

"Frieza?" Reve asked him/her, "Hmmm your opponents bloody corpses!" Frieza said creeping Reve the fuck out,"Frieza...That's such a dumb-"

DING!

Frieza had got the number one answer

Reve dropped the cards and silently pointed at Frieza telling him to sit down, He picked the cards back up and walked to Cooler

"Cooler...Name something you play?"

"Uhhhhh no wait! Uhhhhhhhh no wai-"

Aaeeeerar

"Sorry Cooler but you have an X so try to FUCKING answer question quicker next time" Reve said rudely and walked to Cold

"It's that time of the month huh?" Chilled said while cracking up with his walker and crackers

"Don't worry I know how you feel" Cold said as pulled out a damp, thick piece of cloth from his pants that had red stains on it, Everyone was quiet nobody said a word for what seemed years

AEERRARE! AAAARRE!

Cold was given to X's as Reve thankfully made his way to the Nameks

"Dende, Name something you play?" Reve asked, " Don't be afraid to be weird" Reve tried to motivate him "Ughhhhhhh, Mr. Popo nipples!" Dende said waving his hands in the air proud but quickly put them back down

"GOD WHAT IS WRONG YOU WITH PEOPLE! YOU GUYS NEED FUCKING HELP! THAT'S IT ICE-JINS WIN 52 TO 16 I'M FUCKING DONE!" Reve stormed out as he dropped the cards

"YAAAAAAAAY!" The Ice-Jin family yelled with glee

"That's it you and Popo are definitely getting separate rooms now!" Piccilo said in disgust

"That sucks I'm taking my Ssj2 powers and leaving!" Gohan said as he flew out leaving a giant hole in the roof, "Shouldn't he have said Super Saiyan Two how do you pronounce Ssj2 in proper dialogue" Nail said dumbfounded as he started fading into Piccilo's mind

"We have a total of 4,600 dollars now we can pay for my juice and crackers, And Fiber Malaga! Yaaaay" Chilled screamed excitedly

"I hate this family" Piccilo said to himself

**The End**

**Who do you want to play next? Ask in PM only thanks for reading!**


End file.
